Firefly
by Cryssalia
Summary: "Now normal fireflies... they use their light to attract mates. But this particular firefly, they use their light to attract prey. You'd think you see the most beautiful firefly in the world. But heed, the last thing you would see is a pair of red blood eyes. The eyes of the Devil, so to speak." Art credit to logod on Pixiv.


**Author's Note**

Hey, hey, hey, guess who's back?! That's right! After three months of missing in action, I am back! And I owe you guys an apology and explanation. I did try to continue my writing after my finals but I got myself into hospital. I'm currently diagnosed with diabetes due to stress but not to worry, my health is under control now. So, a 7000+ words of a story would be appropriate as an apology for being missing for so long, right? Anyway, here's the bumblebee for my Legends and Folklores series.

I have no clue how this story got so long I thought for sure I'd end it on 5000 words instead. Since I've posted this story and Fallen Rose, I'm working on a very huge story according to these two. It will take longer since I need extreme careful planning on the plots. Also, if anyone's open for beta, feel free to know. My regular beta is currently training in the marines so I don't want to bother him so much. Basically, I need a beta real bad.

 **Also, if you like my content, feel free to support me on P-A-T-R-E-O-N under the name Cryssalia.**

Credit to Darth Azrael for editing. Enjoy, mes ami~!

* * *

On this day, a sacrifice had to be made.

Lights of a village illuminated them in the night, doing little to ease the fear of the creatures of darkness that would come if the lights ever went out. Men, women, and children gathered in the town square. Arms of fearing mothers wrapped around their children, only hoping that they won't be the next to be taken away. The village elders circled them, searching for potential individual to be picked.

It was a tradition that has been passed down for generations; on the night of the new moon, a sacrifice would be chosen regardless of their age and gender, and they would be offered to the Fire Demon in exchange for its protection against the Grimm, creatures of darkness that stalked the night.

Legend says that they used their flames to drive off darkness and would only aid humans after being offered a feast in the form of a sacrifice. Some said it to be a taboo, as they were asking for a Demon's protection, but in this kind of world any protection is worth every sacrifice.

The lights began to flicker and children whimpered, clinging to their mothers for protection. The men grew frustrated, any moment the Fire Demon would come and if there was no sacrifice, the Demon would exact its rage on them all. Despite how ugly it was, how wrong it felt, what choice did they have?

Mother held me close to her and I clung to her arm. My ears drooped and I had never trembled so much in my life. Every year when the sacrifice had to be chosen, both of us prayed that we wouldn't be chosen. Then, it began. The men chose randomly from the crowd, choosing men, women and children of both genders to appease the Demon. I felt my arm being gripped tightly and I was dragged away from my mother, "Mommy!" I cried, desperately trying to reach her hand when we were separated.

"Please! Anyone but her!" she yelled. But the sacrifices had been chosen. The remaining women restrained her and tried to calm her down as she continued to scream for me. I trembled, clinging onto my necklace instead as the only source of protection I had. I looked at the rest of the children who were chosen; some of them crying, some screaming and others too scared to make any noise at all. We were forced away from our mothers… but by the time we were being led away, it was too late.

The lights flickered violently and they went out. Darkness engulfed the village and everyone gasped in shock. The children ran in panic, attempting to find their mothers. I noticed my mother in the crowd and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her immediately. The women calmed the children down but a low, rumbling growl reverberated and threw everyone in panic.

' _It's coming… the Fire Demon is coming…'_ was what I thought throughout the time. It fell silent and one of the women screamed when Grimm began to approach. The panic drew them and men grabbed their weapons, deciding to put up a fight but in this darkness, what human can see?

Flames suddenly engulfed one of the houses and revealed more Grimm that had been hiding in the darkness. Everyone scattered, screams of terror pierced through the night as the ground was soaked in red. Mother held me tighter and ran away from the massacre. The cries of children begging for their life immediately replaced with the sounds of death. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, constantly praying that our lives would somehow be saved.

But the whole village was surrounded with flames, blocking every possible escape we could use. Grimm ran through the inferno and it engulfed in them, using the advantage of the flames on their bodies to cause more destruction. The only thing mother could do was to run, dodge and hide.

Then, the low, rumbling growl reverberated again and sent shivers to my spine. I opened my eyes, trying to see where we ran to and widened when I saw it behind mother. Red eyes stared back at me, daring me to scream in horror but I couldn't choke out a word. I was thrown from my mother's arms and heard the sound of chopped meat. I struggled to get up and I looked in horror upon my mother inside its mouth.

A creature, a monster which was bigger than any Grimm I've seen, dog-faced with two pairs of eyes, its horns glowing orange and the yellow highlights on its brown fur glowing hauntingly along the flames. I froze, staring at my mother who coughed out blood. Its mouth emitted smoke and mother hissed weakly in pain. Blood poured out of its mouth as it bit down, the sound of crunching bone the only thing I could hear. She looked at me with sad but hopeful eyes… until the Demon devoured her.

I couldn't scream. I was too afraid with the creature before me. Tears fell from my eyes and I choked out some words, calling weakly to my mother. The Demon bared its bloodied teeth to me, presenting me with a demonic grin. It roared and darted towards me, followed by my scream…

…and forced me to wake up from the nightmare.

I sat up, gasping loudly for air and breathed rapidly. I looked around and remembered that I was on a tree in the Forever Fall. I cupped my face and sighed shakily, "Why wouldn't it stop?" I murmured. I dropped my hands to my lap and looked up. The dark sky had no moon.

A new sacrifice would be chosen.

I noticed a bright light illuminated in a distant. A village was nearby and the taboo will be repeated soon. I gathered up my remaining consciousness and items and made my way there. Leaping from branch to branch, I made sure I didn't startle anything on my way there. Grimm were one thing I needed be cautious about.

I stayed out of the radius and hid myself in the trees but made sure I could still see what was going on. Villagers gathered in the center, apparently having chosen a sacrifice. It was a girl who seemed to be the same age as me or probably younger, blue haired and blindfolded. I could hear her crying and a woman looked away, trembling. Presumably she was the girl's mother; she couldn't bear seeing her daughter being sent off to the Fire Demon they feared so much.

The girl was led to the edge of the forest and the men pushed her toward it. After they left, I went after her. I didn't realize the noises I made were too loud and soon attracted the Grimm. Plus, with the girl still sobbing, the Grimm's red eyes appeared in the dark, its growls low and hungry. She cringed and trembled. She called out to her mother in fear and fell on her knees.

A Beowolf jumped out from the bushes and pounced on her. I quickly unsheathed Gambol Shroud and shot it, startling it for a moment before kicking it away. Another one jumped out and I cleaved its head off. I knelt down next to the girl, "Are you okay?" I asked. She couldn't respond out of fear and her hands were bind together in a tight knot. I gritted my teeth, _'So… they started restraining them now…_ ' I thought.

The Grimm I shot got up and growled, glaring at me with half of its face gone. I raised my weapon but quickly realized we were outnumbered. I glanced back, seeing an Ursa glaring down at me. I raised my weapon as a massive clawed hand swung into me. I stumbled back as I parried and looked around; Grimm blocked every escape I could use and jumping up to the tree was out of the question if I'm carrying the girl.

I couldn't think of anything that time. I was panicking and the feeling drew them even closer. I stayed close to the girl, the least I could do was to keep her safe, if only for a little while.

But then there was light, so bright that it blinded me. I squinted to see what was happening and saw the Grimm disintegrating in the light. Hisses and yelps were heard amid the sounds of flames crackled in the background. I thought the forest was burning.

There was nothing happened.

No sign of anything burnt; trees and grass were still intact and I'm alive with the girl. There wasn't any hint of smoke in the air but the light was still around. I took a deep breath and looked up. My eyes widened followed by a gasp.

Her golden mane burned hauntingly, her red eyes stared through my soul and sent chills to my spines. My feelings were a mix of fear and amazement. There was no doubt she could burn me and the girl on the spot like she did with those Grimm. But I can't deny that she was beautiful. Staring back at her, she tilted her head like a curious child.

A small ball of light flew towards her and she turned her attention to it. The light circled her for a second and she smiled in delight. She was turning away and I leapt to my feet, "Wait!" I called. She heard and glanced back. Her eyes glowed brighter and suddenly I hesitated. I gulped while she stood there waiting for an answer. "T-thank you… for saving us," I said.

She didn't say anything in response. She stayed still and the light lingered near her. It was silent for a moment, but then she moved. Turning away, she walked deep into the darkness until her golden mane, and the light she emanated, were lost in the darkness. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees. I didn't realize my legs were shaking when I was talking to her.

But who was she?

The question kept repeating itself till I decided to move away from the area. I went to the girl and checked on her. She'd passed out from shock and wasn't in any condition to walk so I scooped her up. Brushing off the dust of the Grimm, I ran back to the village where she came from.

The lights were dim, everyone had returned to their homes. Well, except for one. A woman sat at the porch of her house, staring into the darkness. She must have been the girls' mother. So I went to her, her child in my arms.

Her eyes widened when she saw. She got up in panic and joy and cradled her in her arms. I smiled at the sight. The woman looked at me and held my hand, squeezing it gently, "Thank you so much, child… Bless you," she murmured.

"It… it was nothing," I said as I felt my face flushing. The credit wasn't meant for me but there's no way I could explain what happened to her. She immediately excused herself, having told me that she planned to leave the village and head for the city.

She quickly entered her house with her daughter, the sound of drawers and closets being ruffled through following soon after. I frowned; big cities like Vale and Atlas are overpopulated. Either by humans or Faunus, there were too many people living in a city. And thus, that led to villages like this in the most secluded parts of a kingdom. I almost sputtered that to her, but I couldn't possible break her hope. She needed to get out of this place anyway.

I looked back at the forest, where I saw the girl. Curiosity once again gnawed on my heart and forced me to go back there, and I did. Her eyes and golden mane haunt my mind and there's no way I could forget her easily. But I don't know her name, where she lives, who or what she is. I groaned in frustration.

"Traveling in the dark only risks my life. Not after what happened," I muttered. I climbed up to the nearest tree and adjusted myself on one of the branches. Sighing softly, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Even in my dreams, the image of the golden-haired girl haunts me. And so, I woke up feeling unusually exhausted, probably because of last night's event. But it was morning and there's no way I could be sleeping now. I need to stop by somewhere and restock. Food's dwindled despite travelling alone. Then again, I don't think I brought more than I supposed to. I landed on the ground and stretched my sore limbs for a moment.

I began heading north. There was a town with an inn there if I recalled correctly. Even though it was morning, I needed to be cautious. Grimm never rest regardless of the situation. I looked over the bushes, behind the trees, shrubs, rocks when I came across a stream. Anytime, a Grimm could jump out and pounced on me.

But while I was checking the skies for flying Grimm I failed to notice what was beneath me and tripped, falling on my face. I groaned into the ground and pushed myself up, spat out the grass and dirt from my mouth, "W-what the heck was-…" I glanced back as I complained and yelped in surprise, scooting away quickly. A person, unconscious with their face in the ground. I cautiously crawled towards them, nervous.

"Uh… h-hello? Are you okay?" I asked. But I didn't get any response. I took a closer look; it looked like a male, with cream hair and brown coat. I poked his head and pulled away quickly. No movement. I picked up a stick and poked him again.

Now the panic was starting to set in. Is he dead? If he is, what am I supposed to do? Dig a grave here? I looked around frantically for something to dig with but before I decided to, I poked him again.

And what do you know? He twitched and imagined how loud I screamed that I can assure you that the Grimm would run away instead. I scooted away on shaky legs. He pushed himself up, shaking his head and suddenly jumped to his feet again.

Again, a closer look and he has rather feminine figure. Which soon made me realizes 'he' is actually a 'she'. She stretched, loosening all her stiff joints and huffed in satisfaction, "What a good nap!" she exclaimed.

Then she turned to me and tilted her head. I grew nervous and tossed the stick away. Her lilac eyes stared at me like a child would, "Oh hey, kitty cat! How long you've been there?" she asked.

She casually asked me and I didn't know whether I should answer her or not. So, I said, "Y-you were… s-sleeping?"

She tilted her head again, thinking, "Well, I'm feeling a bit refreshed so, yeah! Napping, actually!" she grinned. I sighed.

On a brighter note, I don't have to dig a grave for her.

"So, what's your name, kitten?"

"M-my what?"

"Your name. Uh… you do have a name, right?"

I hesitated. Should I really tell her or get up and run? I mean, there's no way she could chase me. I could use my semblance to escape. I kept wondering to myself as the girl waited. Her lilac eyes beamed in interest and I looked away nervously.

She has nice eyes, I admit. But that wasn't the case.

"I-it's Blake…" I said quietly.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Nice to meet you!"

Cold sweat ran down my face, she seems… trustworthy. But I can't afford on trusting a stranger. I don't know where she came from anyway.

Her grin and bright lilac eyes looked so innocent that I let out an audible gulp. She seemed like she was waiting, either for my answer or something else.

"Um… Yang? Look, I… appreciate the small talk…" I began as I get up. Her brows were lifted in question, her head tilted to the side. "But I have to go. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep or you. I'm running out of rations…"

She tilted her head again, confused and I realized she was staring as I scooted away. She didn't seem to react so I turned around and slowly walked away. When I was sure I left the area, I sighed in relief. I picked up where I left and jumped onto a tree, following the path I was meant to.

From above, I started to see tracks that were made by merchants that came to trade in villages. I dropped myself from the branch and walked along the track. I kept glancing back, hoping the weird girl didn't follow me. I huffed and when I turned again, I yelped and fell, seeing her hanging from a tree branch.

"Hey, Blake!" She greeted. "Can I… uh, can I come with you?"

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to bring you along?" I asked as I leaned my head on my hand and watched Yang ate a piece of meat. She glanced at me and raised her brows, swallowing the food. She gave me her signature grin.

"Because… I'm persuasive?" she answered.

"By persuasive, you mean forcing me to take you along?" I crossed my arms.

"Well… it's not my fault that I'm irresistible."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She finished off her food and leaned back in her chair, sighing in satisfaction. I looked at her skeptically, "Um… can we go now? I wasn't planning to stay here long." I said.

"What? But we just-…" I cut her off by getting up, grabbed all my stuff and left the inn. I heard chairs shuffling behind me and I can guess she was following me. Not to mention how loud her footsteps were. I sighed but kept moving. "Blake, wait up!" she called. My cat ears twitched uncomfortably at how loud her voice was.

But she soon caught up to me and I knew there was no way I could escape from her, at least for now.

"So, where we going next?" She asked, rather jovial despite my evasive attitude. She looked at me and waited for an answer again.

"Anywhere but here," I said.

"Doesn't sound like a solid answer."

"It would if you could keep quiet for a while." I glanced at her and she made a zipping gesture across her mouth, earning another eye roll from me.

I knew the villagers were staring at me and I noticed some of them avoided making eye contact. I sighed softly, trying to shrug off the cold gestures. Yang didn't seem to mind… or she was too dumb to notice. She was whistling a soft tune which somewhat pleasant to my ears. I glanced at her every few seconds. She looked calm, as if it was written all over her face, not to mention how jovial she had been.

But what disturbed me were her innocent lilac eyes that often stared at me whenever it was my turn to talk. They are disturbing and judging and I really wished she would realize how uncomfortable that made me.

"L-let me go!" My ears caught the scream and turned quickly. A woman, a deer Faunus by the look of it, was being harassed by two men. The bald one with rather bulky body grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the streets. His partner was skinny with a Mohawk, his voice like nails on a chalkboard as he laughed at her struggling.

"Do as you're told you damned animal!" The bald man said. The Faunus kept struggling, whimpering loudly. The villagers stared, no one dared to stop them, either out of fear or indifference.

I gritted my teeth and stomped towards them. There was no way I would stand by and let them do as they pleased, "Leave her alone!" I yelled. That caught their attention. The skinny one looked at me in surprise.

"Care to join us, kitty cat? Maybe you can tell your 'deer' friend here to listen to us!" He laughed and it pissed me off more.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I growled. His bald partner turned to me this time, and he did let her go but his attention was on me now. The Faunus looked at me in worry and I grew nervous at each step he took towards me. But I stood my ground. I wouldn't let a human intimidate me.

Then, a hand grabbed mine and another pressed against his chest. Yang stared him down despite him being taller and bigger than she is. "Easy there, buddy. There's no need for trouble. How about we pretend none of this ever happen and go on with our life? How about a couple of drinks at the inn?" She offered. I looked at her in disbelief.

His face leaned close to her face, ignoring her hand that stopped him. "I'd love to have a drink, but would prefer to share a bed with your kitty friend though," he grunted with a lecherous smile. She didn't respond for a moment and stared, seeming to not move at all. But his face suddenly changed into more agonizing. His hands were in between his groin and I realized Yang's leg was there as well. She gasped softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was actually going to do this," she pulled back and kicked his gut, sending him to the ground. His partner stared in shock and hesitantly looked up at Yang. She smiled mischievously. "You want some too?" she offered.

He just shook his head, helped his friend to his feet, and practically dragged him with him as they left.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. The deer Faunus went to her and held her hands shakily. Her eyes spoke gratitude, "T-thank you so much, young man. I-I don't know how I could repay you…" she said.

I'd like to correct her that Yang is not a boy, but she had other plans in her mind, "Nah, you don't have to. You should thank my friend actually. She's the one that intervened first." She said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder and gesturing at me.

"W-we were just passing by when that happen. And… well, we have to look after each other," I said. She nodded and smiled. She thanked us again and excused herself. Yang walked back to me and I crossed my arms. "You should've stepped in earlier, you know?"

"And I did, kitten. Shall we bail then?"

I sighed, slightly in annoyance. "Let's go. And don't call me that, I don't like it." She made the zipping gesture again and raised her hands in defeat. I rolled my eyes with a smile as we walked out of the village.

* * *

Normally I don't like having company with me. Regardless how long or why would they stay around. But somewhat, I enjoyed Yang's company. She helped setting up camp and cooked. Well, mostly for me. While we sat around the campfire, I noticed several red fruits in her hand. "What are those?" I asked.

"Wild peppers. Want some?" She offered me one and I immediately turned it down. She shrugged and ate them. Raw. I stared in shock as she gulped down one by one. I shook my head and focused on the fish that was cooking.

The light of the half-moon reflected off the water surface. It was beautiful… and almost romantic. I glanced at Yang and sighed at how casual she was with the situation, gulping down the rest of the peppers she had. I ate quietly, somewhat disappointed. I couldn't point out why; maybe because I couldn't enjoy the view with someone.

I don't know why I would think such thing.

I gathered the bones in one place and buried them away from our camp. I didn't realize a small ball of light was following me. I yelped in surprise when I noticed it hovering around me and lingered near my face. I swiped it away at first, but it kept coming back. I growled softly and tried to catch it this time.

It escaped, seeming to mock me simply by being there. I chased it back to the camp and unconsciously, I jumped. I didn't see Yang was in front of me but it was too late to stop and I ended up landing on her. I was more focused on the firefly and I growled when it still hovered around. Yang let out a groan and I looked down at her and immediately hopped off of her, blushing madly. She chuckled softly, "You know you could've just asked instead, Blake," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I grew nervous and looked away, covering my face in embarrassment. I peeked in between my fingers, she seemed to notice the firefly and realized the reason I jumped. She smiled and gently grabbed my hands, pulling them down. "That's not how you catch it."

She looked at where the firefly was and it slowly hovered towards us. Her hands still held mine, carefully guiding me and cupped them. She brought me closer to it and let the firefly land on my left hand before gently closing it with my right. She smiled and let go. "There ya go! Your first firefly catch!" she exclaimed.

A gentle light flickered in between my fingers. I looked at her and she gave her signature grin. Her touch still lingered on my hands; her warmth coursed through my body and her hold was delicate as if she didn't want to injure me. It was gentle, even loving.

Her lilac eyes stared into my amber eyes. Even her eyes were loving mixed with fascination like a child's eyes. There was innocence.

But also sadness…

There was sadness, an overpowering sadness hidden behind those eyes. She was trying her best to hide them; from words to actions, but not her eyes. She was sad… yet yearning. Her touch just now, it was gentle but it was as if she didn't want to touch.

She was reluctant, but why?

"Blake, Blaaaaake?" she called. I snapped from my trance when she got close to me. The firefly in my hands fluttered away when my hands dropped to my lap.

"W-what is it, Yang?"

"You… kinda spaced out for a moment… and stared at me. Are you okay?"

There was concern in her eyes but it hurts me to see there was sadness mixed in there.

"I-I'm alright… I guess I'm just tired."

She nodded slowly and stared into the fire. She was… frowning. I'd like to ask but I'm not good in conversations. I stayed silent for a moment.

"Blake, do you… have a family?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I… I do. Why do you ask?"

She hesitated, her body tensed and her eyes squinted. She sighed softly. "I… have a sister. Back in Vale. My… my dad's been looking after her but he left recently. For a mission, he said…"

"She's… all alone now?" Her frown deepened and she nodded slowly. "W-what about your mother?"

She gazed into the fire and chuckled softly, "If it's _my_ mother, well she abandoned me and dad after I was born."

The frown became a scowl. She bit her lips and hissed quietly, "While Ruby's mother; Summer Rose, died. She… was the super mom. She took care of me like I was her own. She loved me for who I am. Two years later, Ruby was born…" She trailed off. Her looks softened but I noticed a tear trailed down her cheek.

"What… what's wrong with her?" I asked, though I shouldn't have. She didn't answer and it looked as if she was thinking something else. I placed my hand on hers and she snapped out of it. She pulled her hand away from me and wiped her tears.

"I-it's nothing. I… s-sorry, that was so sudden of me…"

She seemed so distant all of a sudden. There was something she was hiding, something that was hurting her. I tried to place my hand on hers again but she kept pulling away. I frowned, slightly offended.

She looked at me and noticed but didn't say a word. She stared into the flames again, "You can get some rest if you want to. I can stay up to watch," she said.

"I don't-"

"It's alright, Blake. It's better if you rest."

I opened my mouth to argue but found no words would come out, so I agreed. I lay on a sheet she spread for me, looking at her back for a moment before my tired eyes slowly closed.

" _Don't fall into slumber under the Demon's watch…"_ was one of the warnings my mother used to tell.

* * *

I felt sluggish in the morning but I had a good night's rest. I rubbed and blinked my eyes a few times until my sight cleared up. Yang was still by the fire but I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. I quietly got up and approached her. I took a close look and gasped softly; she was still awake.

" _The Demon does not slumber like us. Their eyes remained open and they stay close to flames, even wanting to be part of it."_

" _Douse them with water when the opportunity opens. Their flames will weaken and they shall be killed."_

" _They are neither friend nor foe. They won't hesitate to kill if failed to be pleased…"_

Why am I remembering these warnings, the warnings that the elders used to tell to the kids in villages? They're coming back to me. But-

' _Can't figure it out, Blake? You know_ _ **what**_ _she is. Do you want to tell yourself otherwise?'_

There was no way she could be. She just didn't sleep for a night; maybe she had something on her mind and wished to be left alone.

'Just _a night? How long you two been stuck together now? A month? She hasn't slept ever since you found her. Maybe she was lying about "napping" …'_

"Blake?" A soft familiar voice called. I snapped back to reality and realized my face were inches close to her face. I blushed and quickly pulled back. Her lilac eyes stared in concern and confused. They were dull, unlike the usual brightly colored lilac I used to see.

"I-I'm okay, Yang…" I assured her. I pulled away and she stretched. I stared at her, observing every movement. I watched, and tried to make sense of what my mind was trying to tell me.

" _Don't be fooled by their looks."_

I have been with her for almost a month now, and I won't admit that I hadn't been fooled by her looks. But I won't admit that she's dangerous. There hadn't been an attempt to hurt me, or kill me or burn me. She was harmless, a _human_! There was no way she could be the Demon and I can't imagine a Demon cracking stupid jokes and puns.

But I know what I truly feel… I just don't want to admit it.

She stood up and grinned. Her lilac eyes brightened to their usual radiance I was familiar with. It was instant, it was warm.

I liked it.

"So, where are we heading today?" she asked.

I hadn't thought of that. After our last visit to a village near the kingdom's borders, I wanted to stay away from civilization.

She began sorting through our things, placing anything of mine aside for me to pack while stowing her things. I moved to pack my things as well and found nothing had been tampered with, simply moved. Well, at least she respected my privacy.

I glanced to her as she scraped off the dirt with her boots onto the fire and put it out. She didn't seem to have much. Most of the items were mine, after all. So, once I finished packing, we headed east of our campsite.

We were quiet, simply enjoying the sounds of nature around us. I don't know how much I've been glancing at her but maybe more than usual. She didn't talk or crack any jokes. She looked up ahead as if thinking about something, her sister maybe? She didn't exactly tell me what happened to her. I wanted to ask… but I figured it was easier to wait for now. I didn't know what, or _how_ to ask her.

"Blake?" Speak of the devil.

"W-what is it?"

"There's something I-…" I heard a click in between the trees and I quickly pushed her down. A shot was fired, but it missed, whizzing past my ear. We scrambled to our feet and another shot came through. "Run!" she yelled. We ran, dodging bullets all the while. We didn't bother looking back but we didn't exactly look ahead either.

I wished I had, but I was grabbed by the neck when I do. I was lifted into the air. I coughed and looked at the perpetrator. A red wolf tattoo on the upper arm, Grimm mask covered the face, lightly armored but with a bulky build.

' _T-the lieutenant…!'_ I yelled in my mind.

"Blake!" My eyes widened but I couldn't warn her in time when more White Fang appeared behind her and sucker punched her. She was kicked down and her back was stomped hard. She groaned and looked up, glaring at them. "Let her go!"

They didn't bother, they _wouldn't_ bother. I struggled and tried to pry his hand off my neck. He chuckled and I could see a leer beneath the mask. "You think we wouldn't find you, Belladonna?" He said.

If they knew I was here, that means _**he**_ knew as well. Fear gnawed at me. I don't want to see him. I don't want him to be the last one I need to see. I struggled more than I could, I tried to find my weapon but it had fallen to the ground during the struggle. I heard Yang struggling but it was followed by her getting beaten. I cried, she didn't have to get involved. She wasn't supposed to get involved.

This is why I didn't want others to come with me.

"Crying over a human? How much lower can you sink?" He grumbled. I felt his fingers tighten around my neck. But he wouldn't kill me. He can't. He just wanted to torture me, until _**he**_ comes. He wanted to see me suffer more than anything.

I couldn't do anything but cry.

How long had it been since I last cried? Seven years ago? Not since mother died. When I cried, I called out for her. But she wasn't going to be here.

"Y-Yang…" I called through my sobs. She was lifeless on the ground, injured badly. I thought she couldn't hear me. But I was wrong. She heard.

And as if a surge of energy went through her, she suddenly yanked a Faunus off his feet and pushed his face into the ground as she slowly got up. Her cream hair glowed… and grew like a mane. A golden mane. Flames streamed from her golden locks. Her eyes… blood red in anger glowered at them. She cracked her knuckles and flames engulfed her arms like armor. They were startled, but they took out their weapons and charged.

The flames formed a gauntlet on her right arm as she pulled her fist back. A wolf Faunus raised his sword but her reflexes were amazing. She punched him, though considering the impact crater his head made when he struck the ground it would have been better to say she _smote_ him, leaving his face charred as life drained from him. The lieutenant dropped me in shock and I gasped.

Another came towards her, swinging her weapon but Yang grabbed it by the blade, her touch heating the metal enough that it melted. The Faunus gasped, torn between staying and fighting, or protecting their own life. Yang made the decision for her grabbed her wrist and twisted, eliciting a scream of pain as the air was filled with the sound of sizzling and the smell of burning flesh. She screamed as Yang brought her elbow down on her arm, snapping it like a broomstick. She screamed for mercy as she lay on the ground.

The lieutenant grew tenser as he watched. Then he turned and walked away. _He would come back_ , I thought. There was no way he would leave an unfinished job. His subordinates though, weren't so sure about that. They thought their superior had left them to deal with her. I looked into their eyes, which filled with _fear_.

Yang cracked her knuckles again and I noticed her fingers. They were red as blood, and at first I thought the intense flames had reduced her fingers to cooked sausage. But when I looked again, I noticed they weren't fingers at all; they'd become claws.

The rest gave up, dropped their weapons and scurried out of fear. I wouldn't blame them. I would run away myself if I faced such a situation. It wasn't over, though. The whirring of a machine grew close and Yang turned. A tree was cut down in sheer anger. A chainsaw, as tall as the man who wielded it, preceded him as he entered the clearing again. He noticed his lackeys had fled, but didn't seem to upset over it. "I don't need them anyway," he grumbled.

I knew he needed them. Because if they die, he could've just retreated in the end. Just like he used to do. His body was shaking, _trembling_. Yang didn't budge nor flinched. She was ready. Her lack of reaction taunted him. He stomped to her as if to be threatening to her, to make her have a second thought but he was slow.

She caught his chainsaw and the sound of whirring paused abruptly, quickly replaced with the sound of grinding gears as the engine strained to turn the blade. He was shocked, and more shocked to have her claws plunged into his gut. His body burning, he screamed in agony. His grip on his weapon loosened and Yang threw it aside. Her left hand grabbed his neck and it burned. He choked out every scream he could, every cry. Until his neck burned out his vocals. His face continued to char along with his body. His cry was silenced, and his body was soon reduced to ashes.

I was terrified.

Not because of finding out who she truly was, but because I had been right about it. I knew the White Fang would find me. I knew Yang wasn't fully "human". I wanted this to be a nightmare that I would wake up from. I forced myself to accept that this was reality. All of this happened and there was no way I could wake up from it.

We heard more voices. She was alerted and so she grabbed my arm. She helped me up and we ran. We ran and ran and ran until those voices were gone. Her grip on my hand tightened though. The warmth of her hand increasing until it actually started to burn. I whimpered and she stopped. She immediately let me go. I looked up and there it was; the concern in her eyes. Yet, there was sadness as well. Now I knew why.

She feared she would burn me like she did to them.

This was the demon… no, the girl that'd been haunting my dreams. Her golden mane burned bright despite it being day. She is brighter than the sun. But she was flickering… yet glowing.

 _Like a firefly_ , I thought.

She frowned when she looked at my hand. I looked down. It burned, but not as badly as the lieutenant. It wasn't on purpose. She was angry, she was scared. I didn't want anyone to hurt and I'm sure she thought of the same thing. I wanted to assured her that it wasn't her fault.

I reached out to her, and she pulled back. There was fear in her eyes. I looked at her with concern, with the loving eyes she looked at me with last night. "Yang, it's okay," I assured.

"You're hurt." Short, trembling words escaped her lips. I looked into her eyes. Most would be scared. Most would beg for mercy, for their lives to be spared. Not me. She was scared and there was no one to assure her that it is okay.

"Yang-…"

"I-I know I should've told you." She scowled. "I-I should've just admitted it. But Blake, I-…" I did the unthinkable.

I hugged her. She stiffened. I felt my body burning from the heat. I felt her trying to push me away, to prevent me from hurting. But my arms around her were tight. No, I wouldn't let her go. Until I know she's not scared anymore. I didn't care about the burn.

She finally managed to shove me away. She was trembling. One of her eyes turned lilac and tears fell from it. It hurts me. It hurts my heart to see her cry. I reached out to her again and she slapped my hand. I frowned, "Yang, I should've warned you about the White Fang either! That's why I was reluctant to take you with me! I don't want you to get hurt either…" I moved towards her. "We kept our secrets. We don't want to get each other hurt. I get that, Yang… I get that feeling so much…"

Fear was still in her eyes, red and lilac. They don't match but it tells me so much of what she was feeling. Happy, sad, fear, anger… all of them mixed together. But sadness was more dominant. There was yearning mixed in.

 _How long has it been since she had a physical contact?_ I thought.

I moved closer to her again. I held her hands. They were warm but it soon started to burn. I didn't care. She needed the touch. She needed the reassurance. I looked up at her; her eyes were back to lilac, her golden mane shortened to her cream hair, the gauntlets turned into ashes and the claws retreated into her skin. Her touch still burned yet I didn't pull away. She was trembling.

"I-I don't want to hurt you like this…" she murmured.

I sighed softly. My hand reached to her face. It burns as well but I caressed her cheek anyway. She gasped softly. Her tears fell again, and I wiped them from her face. I kissed her forehead and looked back at her. She looked at me, surprised. I smiled.

"Sometimes, you have to get hurt to love someone…" I whispered. I kissed her forehead again as she sobbed into my chest, ignoring the pain from the burns I got.

* * *

The night was cold and dark. Yang knew this so well. Her hair glowed. Her warmth engulfed me as she wrapped her arms around me protectively. The burning came but I could care less about that. I don't mind. It's better than being cold out here.

"Blake, look…" She called. I looked up. A firefly hovered towards us. Towards me. It landed on my nose. It tickled me so much I sneezed. It landed on my nose again. She chuckled. "It loves you," she said.

"I know…" I smiled. The firefly fluttered off and hovered near Yang. I looked up at her. She smiled when she looked.

She was genuinely happy.


End file.
